La tendresse du Sexe
by Mlle Flow
Summary: Si l'on se pencher sur le côté tendre du sexe .. ?


Encore une de ces soirées, chics et arrosées de champagne. Tout cela me pèse au fond. Au début je m'en amusais, appréciais la compagnie de toutes ces célébrités, mais maintenant j'en ai marre. Alors, comme chaque fois, pour faire passer le temps je m'assois dans un coin, un verre à la main et attend que la soirée se passe. Quelques fois je rencontre des jolies demoiselles mais malheureusement elles sont trop riches et cul-cul à mon goût alors je m'en lasse très vite.

En parlant de jolie demoiselle, j'en aperçois une au bar. Elle à l'air de se faire vraiment chier toute seule. Je m'approche d'elle, bien décidé à ne pas passer la soirée tout seul. Mieux vaut passer la soirée à deux, n'est-ce pas ? Arrivé au bar, je commande deux coupes de champagnes et en tend une à la demoiselle qui me remercie d'un sourire timide. Je rapproche mon tabouret du sien et engage la discussion tout en la détaillant du regard. J'avais raison, elle est vraiment jolie. Elle porte une robe bleue foncée, assez simple mais classe avec un léger décolleté qui met sa poitrine en valeur mais sans être vulgaire. J'apprends donc qu'elle se nomme Claudia et qu'elle est la fille d'un producteur assez célèbre ce qui explique sa présence ici, alors qu'elle déteste ce genre de soirée. Je lui avoue que moi aussi, et devant mon honnêteté elle me confesse qu'elle est fan de mon groupe et plus précisément de moi, ce qui me flatte.

Je la remercie d'un sourire charmeur ce qui la fait rougir. Elle est vraiment craquante. Cette soirée me pesant terriblement, je lui propose de m'accompagner dehors pour prendre l'air. Elle accepte avec plaisir et nous sortons pour nous rendre à ma voiture. L'air étant frais, je retire ma veste et lui pose sur les épaules. Elle me demande alors timidement et en rougissant si je veux bien la prendre dans mes bras car elle en rêve depuis longtemps. Attendris par sa timidité j'accepte d'un sourire et lui ouvre grand mes bras la laissant se blottir contre mon torse. Je pose alors mon menton sur sa tête et lui caresse les cheveux tendrement.

Je sais que c'est peut être un peu déplacé mais, elle hésite quelques secondes avant de reprendre, mais j'ai une terrible envie de t'embrasser, finit-elle de me dire en reculant, plaçant son visage près du mien.

Je souris et me penche pour embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses qui me semblent terriblement douces. Je la sens sourire puis jouer avec mon piercing de sa langue. Je sort ma langue et caresse la sienne. Je n'avais que très rarement autant apprécié un baiser. Il était doux, très doux même et très agréable.

Je pose ensuite mes mains sur sa taille finement dessinée et accentue notre baiser qui devient vite plein de désir. Elle fait descendre l'une de ses mains de mon cou à mon ventre et la glisse sous mon t-shirt.

Prenant les devants, j'ouvre la portière arrière de ma sublime Cadillac et la pousse à l'intérieur, m'allongeant sur elle. Elle me retire mon t-shirt, l'arrachant presque ce qui me fait sourire. Elle pose son regard noir de désir quelques instant sur mon torse avant que je ne lui retire ma veste et embrasse sa gorge et son épaule nue, descendant jusqu'à son décolleté. Elle retire ses chaussures et j'en fais de même. Je remonte mes mains sous sa robe en caressant ses jambes et les redescend lentement, emportant ses bas au passage. En même temps, je fais glisser mes lèvres partout sur sa peau en des milliers de baisers. Je défais ensuite la fermeture éclair de sa robe et lui retire, dévoilant ainsi de jolis sous vêtements plutôt sexy. Je remonte mon regard le long de son corps et l'embrasse ensuite tendrement. Ses mains descendent alors doucement de mon torse jusqu'à la ceinture de mon baggy qu'elle défait et retire en un geste. Je me retrouve donc en boxer sous ses yeux plein de convoitise. Elle caresse quelques instant mes fesses avant de remonter à mon dos puis de faire pression sur ma nuque pour m'embrasser. En toute sincérité, je pense que c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas envie de juste tirer mon coup vite fait et de me barrer. Au contraire, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps, de rester avec elle et de faire tout ça dans la douceur et la tendresse.

Je me détache alors de ses lèvres et embrasse sa mâchoire, sa gorge, son épaule, sa clavicule allant, comme ça, doucement jusqu'à son ventre. Chaque baisers, bien qu'aussi légers que des papillons, provoquent des gémissements de sa part.

Adroitement elle échange nos positions et je me retrouve donc sous elle, ce qui pour une fois ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et la laisse ainsi me dominer. Elle m'embrasse à nouveau puis descend et me fait comme un suçon dans le cou avant de lécher. Elle descend encore et mordille mes tétons qui sont assez sensibles surtout sous ses caresses, et cela provoque un frisson qui me parcourt tout le corps, faisant se dresser les quelques poils sur mon ventre. Sa langue glisse ensuite sur le long de la ligne légèrement dessinée entre mes abdos et elle pose ensuite sa main sur mon boxer chaud. Je retenais déjà depuis un petit moment une érection aussi lorsqu'elle caresse mon sexe par-dessus le tissu, je ne me retient plus. Elle souffle alors dessus et l'embrasse, ce qui me fait pousser un petit gémissement de plaisir. Elle remonte ensuite à hauteur de mon visage et plonge directement sa langue dans ma bouche, entamant ainsi une danse brûlante entre nos muscles. Je pose mes mains sur ses fesses avant de les remonter pour lui dégrafer son soutien-gorge et le lui retirer. Je me redresse, la faisant s'asseoir sur mes cuisses et embrasse son cou offert. En réaction, elle rejette la tête en arrière me laissant ainsi pleinement dévorer sa gorge puis embrasser le creux de ses seins. Alors que je suis en train de les embrasser, je sens son regard posé de nouveau sur moi, je relève alors les yeux et tombe sur son sourire plus que radieux. Souriantes, elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes puis me repousse en arrière. Elle retire ensuite mon boxer, dévoilant ma virilité déjà au garde à vous. Elle souffle de nouveau dessus, la caresse, l'embrasse et la lèche telle une glace, avant de la prendre dans sa bouche, pour la téter un peu avant de la sucer. Cela me faisait respirer très fort, la bouche ouverte et les yeux fermés sous ses douces tortures. Aidée d'une de ses main elle me fait ensuite je ne sais trop quoi de terriblement agréable avec mes testicules, ce qui me fait gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle s'arrête finalement et remonte m'embrasser. D'un coup de hanche je la retourne sous moi et embrasse tout son corps. Arrivé à la barrière de son dernier vêtement, un string en dentelle, je le lui retire avec mes dents car il me gêne dans ma progression et j'enfouis mon visage à l'intèrieur de ses cuisses pour l'embrasser. Elle remue légèrement, certainement excitée étant donné les gémissements qui sortent de sa gorge. Lentement, je léche la jointure entre ses cuisses et son sexe, remontant ensuite embrasser son aine. Je remonte embrasser ses lèvres ouvertes et glisse un doigt, puis deux en elle, leur faisant faire de rapide vas et viens. Après quelques instant je retire mes doigts pour les remplacer par ma langue. Comme elle gémit de plus en plus fort, je me retire et remonte mon corps contre le sien avant de la pénétrer d'un coup de reins, trop exciter pour continuer plus longtemps les préliminaires. Tout en donnant des coups de hanches, j'embrasse sa poitrine, sa gorge et ses lèvres. Elle agrippe alors mes fesses me faisant ainsi accélérer et amplifier le rythme des mes coups de buttoir. Nos corps, maintenant trempés de sueurs, glissent et s'emboîtent parfaitement. C'était vraiment un pur plaisir que de lui faire l'amour.

Après de longues minutes de plaisir nous avons un orgasme ensemble. Je reste en elle encore quelques instant pour reprendre mon souffle. Je nous déplace ensuite pour la mettre sur moi, attrape ma grande veste et nous couvre avec. Elle releve la tête et me sourit, ses cheveux lui collant un peu au visage. Je les dégage puis l'embrasse doucement. Elle repose ensuite sa joue sur mon torse, et tendrement je place mes mains sur son dos pour le lui caresser.

C'était la première fille avec qui je couchais dans ma voiture et, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais sûr que jamais je ne l'oublierai.

Ni elle ni cette nuit.


End file.
